


Bouquet

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Praise Kink, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: Rey is insecure about her pussy because it doesn’t look like the ones she’s seen on the HoloNet. Finn, however, seems to really, really love it.A body-praise one-shot.





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> **[Moodboard](https://marymonster.tumblr.com/post/188798606997/bouquet-by-marymonster-rey-is-insecure-about-an)**

Rey was perched on the edge of the unoccupied bunk across from Finn’s. She’d often found herself here as of late. Finn’s room was tucked just behind a particularly loud filtration duct and its noisy location combined with good luck meant he didn’t have a roommate. 

She didn’t mind the noise and did enjoy the company. Actually, she really, really enjoyed the company. Finn had become something of her boyfriend over the last few months although neither of them had wanted to put a label on it. They were just two people who really liked kissing each other with their tops off.

“What’s bothering you?” Finn asked. He was relaxing on his bed, ankles crossed, and hands clasped over his stomach. The book he’d been reading when she’d walked in a few moments ago laid tented next to his hip.

“Nothing,” she said. It was a lie. 

“Rey...” 

“It’s embarrassing.” Her cheeks pinked at the mere idea of the thoughts that had been weighing her down. 

Finn waited patiently, unwilling to offer a change of topic. He wasn’t one to pry but he was one to outlast any awkward silence.

“In the First Order, could you look at whatever you wanted on the HoloNet?” she asked. 

Finn quirked an eyebrow. “Basically. But I didn’t often have an opportunity to. Stormtroopers aren’t assigned personal datapads.”

“I never had access on Jakku. There’s so much I didn’t know. Still don’t, I guess.”

Again, they lapsed into silence. Rey had been curious about everything. There was so much more to learn about the world than she had ever dreamed possible and so much of it was witnessable via the HoloNet. 

And for Rey, a young woman who had raised herself and had relatively recently acquired her first _boyfriend not really boyfriend_, she was most anxious to learn about sex. At first, she’d been utterly entranced by all the information, pictures and videos available. Every conceivable form of copulation was well-documented at her fingertips and she was both aroused and enthralled.

But her enthusiasm began to wane as a motif started to emerge, and the diversity of sexual activity suddenly didn’t seem so varied anymore. She noticed patterns, preferences, and most of them seemed to stem from human men who viewed the naked bodies of human women for pleasure.

“You alright?” Finn asked, his brow knit with concern. 

“I went to the medic for a contraceptive implant,” she confessed. She and Finn had discussed them both getting check-ups so that they’d be ready when they finally took the plunge. “And she performed an exam.”

Finn shifted nervously now. “Whatever it is, Rey. It’ll be ok.”

“Well, that’s it really. Apparently, everything down there,” she said as she waved at her crotch, “is perfectly normal. But I don’t think I am.”

“Sorry. Not sure I follow,” said Finn.

“On the HoloNet, women look a certain way, and I don’t.” Her whole face was surely bright red and the skin on the back of her neck actually tingled from her embarrassment.

She’d noticed that the naked women the men on the HoloNet seemed to most enjoy had tiny clits and miniscule labia with skin that was uniformly pink and hairless. Their pussies, for lack of a better word, were neat. Rey had discovered with the aid of a small mirror she’d bought from the commissary, that her body, to her shame, looked completely different. Her labia were large, her inner lips protruding over an inch past her outer lips. Her skin (what little of it was visible amongst the coarse hair that grew between her legs) wasn’t pink so much as it was an uneven tawny color, the edges of her inner lips darkening to a true brown. Her clit, oh maker, her clit was bigger and more prominent than any she’d seen. 

Finn was studying her face. “You shouldn’t believe everything you see on the HoloNet. If the medic said there weren’t any problems than you have nothing to worry about,” said Finn.

But she did worry, and worse she’d become addicted to reading the comments left by men who traded names and additional photos of the models who posted their perfect bodies online. The men lambasted even the slightest imperfection and on the rare occasion that Rey stumbled upon a photo of a woman whose nether regions looked more like hers, the comments were exceedingly derogatory- _loose, sloppy, dirty, and disgusting._

“I am worried,” she whispered, her eyes were stinging now, “I am worried that you won’t like how I look.”

“Oh, Rey,” Finn yelled, and he jumped up from the bed and crossed the room. His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her tight to his chest. “Rey, your body is perfect because it’s yours.”

She let herself be comforted by his embrace for a minute before tilting her head and softly kissing Finn. Slowly, they relaxed into each other and then, with only a little fumbling, they pulled off each other’s tops. This had become the routine culmination of their time spent together in Finn’s bunk. They’d talk, they’d kiss and then eventually they stripped to the waist but never further than that. 

“Do you think that maybe, and only if you’re ready, that I could see you down there?” Finn asked, “It won’t be any easier if we keep putting it off.”

A few minutes ago, she would have said absolutely not, but kissing Finn always made her relax which in turn made over-thinking things more difficult. His reasoning was sound, the longer she avoided completely disrobing with Finn the harder it would be. 

“Alright,” she said anxiously. She just needed to know how he’d react. Better to get it over with, face his disgust and rejection before she fell for him any harder.

Rey stood and toed off her boots before pulling down her leggings. She paused with her fingers hovering over her underwear. Her hands were shaking.

“Would it help if I were naked, too?” Finn asked, he was smiling at her bravely, but she could tell that he also was nervous.

Rey nodded. “I think I’d like that.”

Finn stood and stripped to his boxers. “Alright, Rey,” he said, and he grabbed his own waistband. “On the count of three.”

Finn counted them down and then they both shoved their underwear to their ankles.

“Oh!” Rey gasped when she caught sight of Finn. His cock was beautiful. 

Finn, for his part, was grinning at her bush. “I like what I can see,” he said, “but maybe I can take a closer look?”

Rey nodded and bit her lip. It was only fair really. She could see all of his genitals like this, but he couldn’t see much of her while they were standing. Rey walked backwards and sat back down on the spare bunk. Her skin prickled as Finn approached and kneeled between her legs. Carefully, he hooked his fingers behind her knees and spread her wide.

Rey’s right hand flew instinctively to her face to cover her eyes. She couldn’t bare to watch Finn’s expression twist with distaste. After a few seconds she peeked to see what he was doing. And what Finn was doing was staring with his mouth open and his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

“Rey,” he whispered, “Your pussy is gorgeous.” 

The blush that had been teasing over her cheeks since they’d gotten onto the subject of her insecurity now rushed down her chest and over her stomach, lighting her skin to a fiery red. “It’s too big and messy,” she said, her voice actually cracked.

“I don’t even know what that means,” Finn said sincerely finally moving his gaze and meeting her eyes. “It’s really sexy.”

Finn shifted a little and Rey noticed that his cock was jutting forward at half-mast. It doesn’t really mean anything, she thought, any man would get a bit aroused with a naked woman in front of him, even one with a damaged looking pussy; it doesn’t mean he actually likes it.

“I don’t want to take things too quickly, Rey, but do you think I could touch it?”

Rey’s mind screamed at her to say no, to not allow him to look any closer but her body had been aching to be touched for so long. Too many nights she’d spent in the desert pretending her own fingers were someone else’s. “Yes,” she said finally.

Finn smiled and kissed her, his mouth reassuring her in a way words never could. Gently, he ran the tips of his fingers along the dark edges of her inner lips. His touch was feather-light, and a heavy warmth pooled inside her.

“They always say that pussies look like flowers but yours is a whole bouquet,” he said reverently. Carefully, he parted her lips, putting her clit on full display and exposing her entrance.

“You’re really wet,” Finn whispered, and the end of his middle finger swirled around her opening making her gasp. “How does that feel?”

“Good,” she moaned, “Really good.” Just being close to Finn like this, seeing him completely naked for the first time had her head spinning like a top but now as he touched her, she’d become completely untethered. 

“Do you like when I touch you here?” he asked as he drew his slicked finger up along the ridge of her clit.

“Oh maker!” Rey had never been touched there before, not like this. Sparks were flashing behind her eyes as Finn coaxed her closer and closer to the edge.

He continued to stroke her, running his fingers over the hard length of her nerves and then slipping down to her entrance to gather more of her arousal to smooth his touch.

“Your pussy is perfect,” Finn said. He was panting and his eyes flicked between her pussy and her face. “Such pretty full lips. So hot and wet for me. Your clit’s getting harder the more I tease you, baby.” He was babbling now as he pressed hard into her bundle of nerves, pushing her body to come.

“Finn!” she cried out as a rush of pleasure radiated from between her legs out through every inch of her body. Her legs clamped closed over Finn’s hand as she shook and fell back on the bed. She’d never come with someone else before, it was so different and special.

Finn kissed her knees and smiled as he waited for her to come back to herself; the picture of patience.

When she finally sat back up, he sheepishly asked, “Do you think you could do something for me?”

“Of course!” she said quickly. Relieved for an opportunity to shift the focus from her body to his. “Whatever you want.”

“Could you sit on my face, please?”

“Sorry. What?” Rey was both stunned and terrified. Was this a joke? It was one thing for him to see her pussy up close it was quite another to have it pressed against his face.

“It’s something I’ve always fantasized about,” Finn said, wringing his hands.

“Are you sure you want me to?”

“Please!” he begged.

And after he’d been so sweet, she found that she didn’t want to deny him this. “Ok,” she said, “Lie down.”

Finn went back to his bunk and stretched out on his back. Rey weighed her two options before deciding that she’d prefer to face Finn’s feet so she wouldn’t have to meet his eyes if he changed his mind.

She hovered over him for a long moment before lowering herself until her pussy brushed against his mouth. Finn chuckled and Rey shot up fully onto her knees. “Oh sorry!” Finn said, “Your bush just tickled a little.” He grasped her hips now and guided her back until she was covering his mouth once more. 

He started kissing her pussy much like how he kissed her mouth- slow, deliberate brushes of his lips against her folds before his tongue carefully worked between them. Rey keened and grasped her breasts, pinching her nipples. It was easy to lose herself like this, easy to forget her insecurities when he was making her feel so good. 

And to her surprise, he apparently was enjoying it as well. His erection had swelled substantially with the head of his cock standing up over his stomach. Tiny beads of pre-come dropped from the tip and pooled in the dips of his abdominal muscles.

Maybe he really did enjoy this, she thought. She certainly liked how good his mouth felt on her wet, messy flesh. 

Finn pulled down on her hips a bit more firmly now. She could feel the soft puffs of his breaths escaping his nose as his mouth formed a tight seal over her clit. He sucked her bud hard and Rey actually shrieked. She’d had no idea that her body was capable of such profound rushes of pleasure that weren’t even orgasms.

Instinctively she began rocking, desperate to find the right pressure to come again. It was greedy of her to be so concerned with herself when Finn’s hard cock was standing so neglected and so close to her. She tilted forward, bracing herself with her hands on either side of his stomach, trying to find her balance so she could touch him. But as she moved, she gave Finn enough room to slide a finger inside her entrance while he still sucked her clit.

The overwhelming sensations had her suddenly very close to coming. Finn ruthlessly pumped into her as he moaned, sending quick little vibrations along her clit. 

“Oh fuck, Finn!” she screamed. Her orgasm electrified her skin and her whole body shook. Her vision whited for a moment this time and she swore she floated off the bed despite being fully aware of Finn’s arms anchoring her against his mouth.

Finn let her lift her hips an inch, but his tongue continued to lap at her pulsating clit. Rey shivered through her aftershocks, but her legs were aching, and she shifted, her pussy dropping heavily once more over Finn’s face. Immediately his stomach clenched, and his hips bucked up wildly as ropes of come shot over his stomach.

“Fuck!” came his shout muffled by her folds. He held her tightly against him for a few more seconds as his body tremored.

Finn finally loosened his grip and Rey rolled off. Spinning around, she tucked herself against his body.

“You came untouched,” she said quietly, still amazed by what she’d witnessed.

“Not untouched,” Finn said, pulling her tight. “I was breathing you in. Feeling every inch of your beautiful pussy on my mouth.”

“Really?” she asked, 

“I couldn’t have faked that,” he said.

Finn kissed her, gently sucking on her bottom lip. Rey realized she could taste her own pussy on his lips; she really liked it. The doubts she’d been having seemed so strange now, those pictures and their comments so foreign. What was real was what she had just shared with Finn. She kissed him again, savoring the flavor of their connection.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few fics about Rey learning to appreciate her small breasts but I thought her pussy could use some love as well. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
